Broken Reflections of My Soul
by September Wolves
Summary: Instead of Momo,Ichigo is the fifth division lieutenant and Aizen's lover.After Aizen's betrayal,Soul Society executes him.100 years later,a much stronger Ichigo takes over the captain title.But he discovers by chance that Aizen was reincarnated again...
1. Prologue Part One

**AN: New fic from S. Wolves! =) Enjoy! And review!  
**

**Pairing: AizenXIchigo**

**SUMMARY: Instead of Momo, Ichigo is the fifth division lieutenant and Aizen's lover. After Aizen's betrayal, Soul Society executes him. 100 years later, a much stronger Ichigo takes over the captain title. But he discovers by chance that Aizen was reincarnated as a human and has absolutely no memories of before. Despite the warnings from his friends, he falls for the man again.**

* * *

**Prologue Part One**

**_Seireitei, Fifth Division. One hundred years prior._**

Fresh snow fell softly outside the warm room. Ichigo smiled contently from where he was sitting, his fingers tracing absently along the handsome face lying in his lap. Aizen's thick brown hair was thrown carelessly across the lieutenant's lap. And Ichigo ran his pale fingers into the thick soft locks. He smiled when his lover didn't show any signs of movement and carefully eased Aizen's glasses off his face. Then, checking of anyone was walking by; the fifth division lieutenant leaned down and quickly pressed his lips against Aizen's.

"How cute, Ichigo-chan." The soft chuckle made Ichigo gasp in surprise as he drew back and glared embarrassed, at the man smiling in his lap. Aizen smiled and buried his face against the other man's stomach. He sighed and breathed in deeply. Ichigo turned his eyes back to the window again and Aizen threaded their fingers together. The moment didn't last long.

The knock at the door made them break apart. Aizen put on his glasses again and made his way over to the door. The sight of Ichimaru's smiling face made Ichigo frown. But Aizen turned around and smiled at his lover in assurance.

"I will be back soon, Kurosaki-kun. No need to worry. You can finish the paperwork tomorrow. Goodbye." He smiled again as he left the room, shutting the door with a soft click. Ichigo sighed as he clutched the warm robes Aizen had just been wearing and breathed carefully. The soft scent of his captain was comforting and he tried not to think about Ichimaru's sinister smile as he fell asleep.

00

He was roughly woken from his sleep as the door to the study banged open and the sight of Renji's flaming red hair danced into his vision. Ichigo blinked sleepily and yawned. The redhead didn't hesitate as he yanked the other lieutenant onto his feet. Ichigo felt his confusion grow as Renji pulled him out the door with a word.

"Abarai-kun, what's the meaning of this?" he demanded as he stopped and refused to go any farther. Renji's face was unusually pale and sweaty, his eyes unfocused. The redhead gulped and spoke.

"You gotta come right now…something…something happened to Aizen taichou." He said as he began to drag Ichigo toward the main hall again. Suddenly the carrot top felt his legs grow weak underneath him. Renji wiped at his forehead anxiously as they neared their destination.

Then Ichigo saw it.

The blood was everywhere. It was smeared roughly over the pale white walls and over the freshly fallen snow. His brown eyes followed the red tracks frantically and Ichigo's legs finally gave out as his eyes met Aizen's. Only they were glassy and dead looking. His taichou had been dragged bodily up the wall and pinned there like a bug with his own zanpakuto stuck roughly though his chest. The dark glasses frames were cracked and hanging loosely, Aizen's white captain robes stained red with blood.

The lieutenant felt bile rise in his throat as he fell to the ground, tears of shock and anguish mixed with disbelief brimmed over his eyes and dripped onto the snow. Ichigo clenched his fists and gagged dryly. He couldn't hold it back anymore and turned to puke out the contents of last night's dinner. Last night's dinner he had spent eating in Aizen's study. Another wave of nausea washed over him and he threw up again, his shoulders shaking.

Warm hands gently wrapped themselves around his trembling shoulders and he leaned into Unohana's warmth. The captain sighed sympathetically as she soothed him. "I know this is painful but you must tell me if you remember anything last night. When was the last time you saw Aizen taichou?"

Ichigo struggled to think past the haze of pain. Yes, last night he had been with Aizen doing the paperwork. But then Ichimaru had come and… Ichigo gasped and looked up, his eyes widening as they connected with Ichimaru's slit-like eyes. The third captain's smile widened and he winked.

"It was you! You killed Aizen taichou!" the carrot top felt anger rush through him and he pushed Unohana's hands away, drawing his sword. Ichimaru's smile never wavered as Ichigo came at him with his zanpakuto drawn. Then Kira stepped forward and blocked his blow. Their swords clashed together and Ichigo growled in anger.

"Step aside Izuru! I won't say this again." Ichigo shouted. The blond steadied his grip and shook his head stubbornly.

"If you want to hurt Ichimaru taichou, you'll have to get though me first."

Ichigo started forward. A shadow flashed as both swords were stopped in mid-air. The breeze swept through Ichigo's thin night clothes and he suddenly felt cold.

"Enough, Kurosaki, Kira. You can't accuse someone of killing Aizen taichou without evidence." The serious voice of Hisugaya taichou made both lieutenants stop in their tracks. The small boy captain pulled his sword back and nodded as Ichigo let go of his own zanpakuto.

Ichigo sagged to the ground and felt his world blacken as he crumpled onto the snow. Voices faded around him and he never felt more grateful for it.

* * *

**0000--0000 _Two months later_**

The door to the fifth division was thrown open as Renji marched in, Rukia scolding behind him. The two shinigamis smiled at Ichigo as he lifted his head from the table, blinking in the spring sunlight. Rukia sighed as she saw the wet lines running down Ichigo's face. She rushed forward and pulled the other shinigami to her, ignoring Renji's indignant cry. Ichigo tried to smile as he wiped at his face.

"I'm alright. I was just sleeping, that's all." He said softly.

Rukia shook her head and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on; let's go to the training grounds. It'll take your mind off of things if you train a bit." She offered and Ichigo nodded as Rukia took his hand and led him out of the room. Renji pouted when the girl didn't even look at him as she brushed past.

After several hours of hard sweaty intense training, Ichigo made his way back to the fifth division carefully. His body was aching from exhaustion. Ichigo pushed the door to the office open and sighed, letting his eyes wander over the empty… his eyes fell on a shadow standing in the corner of the room. For a moment, Ichigo just stared, unable to say the name on the edge of his tongue. He was afraid if he broke the silence, the figure would disappear and break his heart again. Then the man turned around, the light reflecting off his glasses and hiding his eyes. Arms rose slowly in a gesture of welcome.

"Ichigo-chan." The familiar voice was deafening in the silent room. Tears formed in Ichigo's eyes as he clutched at his robes, nails digging hard enough to draw blood.

"Aizen taichou?" his voice was shaky as he spoke the name he had carefully avoided for two months and ran forward, throwing himself into the warm embrace. For several wonderful moments, the brown haired captain held his sobbing lieutenant and patted his head.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo-kun. I'm sorry…" he murmured as he drew Ichigo's face up to meet his eyes. For a moment, deep brown pools met Ichigo's lighter amber brown and Ichigo stared into Aizen's eyes. A flash of sorrow appeared in his eyes and Aizen caressed Ichigo's wet cheek with a warm calloused hand. The lieutenant closed his eyes as he leaned forward, sealing their lips together. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as something desperate appeared in Aizen's eyes and the man deepened the kiss, their tongues and teeth clashing together with a desperate passion.

The orange haired shinigami drew back wit ha groan as his glazed eyes focused on Aizen's face. The feeling of fuzzy warmth disappeared almost immediately when he saw the white figure reflected on Aizen's glasses.

Ichimaru's smile widened as their eyes connected.

"You…" Ichigo began, hands tightening in Aizen's robes. Then a searing pain erupted in his body and the younger shinigami gasped his body stiffening in pain. Ichigo looked up at his lover in shock and disbelief. Aizen's eyes were cold brown marbles reflecting his own pained expression. The zanpakuto concealed in Aizen's robes twisted harshly, burying a few more inches into Ichigo's stomach. something crunched as ichigo took a step back.

"Sosuke…" he whispered, his eyes tearing up as he clutched at the wound. Aizen pulled off his glasses and crushed the black frames in is free hand. He smiled as he dropped the shards of glass and ran a hand through his hair, a smile on his face. Then the ex-captain leaned forward, his hands wrapping around Ichigo's neck and drawing the lieutenant to him.

"Kurosaki-kun, do you love me?" the whisper made Ichigo stiffen and Aizen moved closer, holding Ichigo like a delicate flower, his zanpakuto still impaled through the boy's stomach. Ichigo's tears slid down his pale cheeks as he nodded slowly. Aizen's smile grew wider as he traced the bloodied lips. He leaned forward and kissed the soft pale flesh, licking at the blood.

"Well, I don't love you…" he whispered, the sword pulling free of the body with a sickening sound. Aizen watched impassively as his lover's eyes turned glassy with pain and Ichigo collapse to the ground, his hands on his stomach. Blood seeped out on to the ground and Ichimaru clapped.

'Well done, Aizen-sama. Shall we go?" he said with a smile. The other man stood for a moment, his eyes hidden by his brown bangs as he watched the fallen form. Then Aizen looked up and nodded.

"Yes. It's time Soul Society fell. And it will be by my hands." He said calmly as he left the room, not sparing a single glance at his fallen lover behind him.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**What do you think? Review?** =)


	2. Prologue Part Two

**AN: Happy new years everyone! Enjoy the update!** **And review to make me feel happy! =)**

_**

* * *

Prologue Part two.**_

The angry shouts from around stilled as Ichigo stepped up to the tall white structure at the edge of the cliff. He glanced briefly toward the endless stretching expanse of darkness over the edge before turning his steely eyes to the old man standing a few feet away. His face was composed as the two hooded figures escorted the prisoner to the edge. The tall orange haired shinigami didn't even flinch as the figure drew nearer. He knew fully well who was beneath the carefully placed veil. But years of blood and harsh battle had ripped the innocence from him brutally. Despite the agony he had to suffer as a price for his powers, Ichigo didn't regret any of it. Instead he was grateful for the hard shell that he had forcefully put over his still-bleeding heart.

The gust of cold wind informed Ichigo of the changing seasons and he vaguely remembered the day Aizen had taken him out to play in the snow… the sound of his laughter and Aizen's peaceful smile glittering under the overly bright sun… somehow it felt fake to him now, all of it felt surreal.

"Please proceed, Kurosaki." Yamamoto's hoarse voice sliced through the cold still air and Ichigo jerked upright before letting his eyes flicker briefly over the crowd gathered around for the execution. Tousen's eyes were heavily bandaged and he was leaning against a worried looking Komamura. Gin frowned from where he stood next to Matsumoto. Ichigo's eyes moved to rest on the slightly conscious-looking espadas who had left Aizen and joined their cause. He met Harribel's pale amber eyes briefly before he nodded to the old man. Ichigo drew his zanpakuto and took a deep breath, bringing his large sword to his face and gently brushing his forehead against Zangetsu's blunt side.

The sword turned deep black and Ichigo gripped the thin hilt with sweaty fingers, his arms shaking from tension. His eyes flickered to the approaching figure and steadied his arms. He would cut off the part of himself that still felt something for Aizen. He would. He promised Rukia he would be strong. The orange haired lieutenant's eyes met Rukia's deep blue ones and she took an unconscious step forward and Byakuya gripped her arm to stop her.

Aizen's hooded form was guided to the raised platform and Ichigo's arms trembled harder as the pale hood was taken off. The same mysterious smile flickered at the corner of Aizen's pale lips. His cheek was slightly bruised from some obviously rough treatments before. Their eyes met and Ichigo felt coldness rush into his chest as he saw the eyes. Aizen didn't look one bit afraid, as if the execution was some form of amusing game to him. Ichigo felt bile rise in his throat as he recalled their losses from the war.

"It's time, Kurosaki-kun." Yamamoto taichou's voice sounded too loud in Ichigo's ears. He felt his head pound unsteadily as he took a step forward and held his sword harder. Aizen reacted at his name. Suddenly, the two guards standing at his side collapsed in a pool of blood. Then the man turned his brown eyes to Ichigo, freezing slightly as the tip of Zangetsu dug into his pale neck. A drop of blood slid down Aizen's robes and Ichigo narrowed his eyes, his arms trying their best to stay steady.

"I'm proud of you, Kurosaki-kun." The words were whispered upon the wind and Aizen's smile turned down a bit. Ichigo's heart hammered deafeningly in his head and he swallowed, biting the inside of his cheek to keep steady. Then Aizen moved forward in a flash of movement and Ichigo reacted, his sword sinking smoothly into Aizen's body. The man smiled slightly at the horror struck look on Ichigo's face. He took a few forceful steps forward and the sword slid slowly into his body inch by inch and Ichigo was frozen. A pale hand reached up to finger his lieutenant's smooth cheek.

"You did a good job, Ichigo." He whispered against the still figure's ear before pressing his lips against Ichigo's trembling ones. Ichigo fought the urge to gag as the sharp tang of blood filled his mouth and flooded his senses. He flinched away with a cry as Aizen collapsed against him. Zangetsu clattered to the ground as Ichigo turned and bolted from the platform. His eyes filled with tears as he ran as fast as he could, feverishly hoping to escape the pain that throbbed in his heart. Aizen had been his everything before this, his blue sky on a rainy day, his sun on a foggy morning. But now it was over. Ichigo felt his legs give as he fell onto the ground, his breathing ragged. He closed his eyes and lay there for a moment, his heart pounding hard in his chest. Ichigo lost count of how long he stayed there. Rain starting to fall slowly and drenched his robes but he couldn't find the strength to pull himself up.

The sound of soft footsteps didn't rouse him from the state he was in until warm arms wrapped around his face and pulled him into a warm embrace. Ichigo felt his shell crack as Rukia murmured soothing things to him and cradled his head in her lap. A single tear fell from his glazed eyes and the rain beat down on the ground as Ichigo sobbed silently against Rukia's robes, his tears blurring with the rainwater around them.

The black haired girl ran her fingers through the vibrant locks and hoped feverishly that the young shinigami would be alright.

A week later Ichigo took on the title of captain.

_

* * *

_

_Present day, Seireitei._

The bitter tang of blood exploded in his mouth as the thicker end of Yamamoto's cane connected with Ichigo's mouth. He fell back with a curse and landed on his ass for the tenth time that hour. The older captain clicked his tongue at his student and watched as Ichigo spat on the ground and stood up; rolling the sleeves of his captain robes up and wiped his bloody mouth with a grimace.

"That fucking hurt, ya old man." he muttered darkly and steadied his blade again. The eighth captain smiled at Ichigo's words and tipped his bottle of sake to the two standing in the training grounds. Ukitake sighed as his old friend chuckled at Ichigo's words. He smiled slightly as the orange haired captain rushed forward again, Zangetsu connecting with Yamamoto's staff. The old man threw him off with apparent effort. And Ichigo grinned as he wiped at the blood again.

"Aren't I getting better?" he asked as he turned to the ones watching the match. Grimmjow snorted. Harribel smiled faintly at him and gave an encouraging nod. Ichigo smirked. Unohana sighed affectionately and gestured for the young man to come over. Ichigo did hesitantly, feeling slightly wary of the scary captain of the fourth. She examined his mouth hand healed the swelling that had started before sending him back onto the training ground. Ichigo smiled at his lieutenant Momo who was clutching at Rukia's arm in fear of her captain's safety.

Ichigo ruffled her hair affectionately as he made his way over to Yamamoto again. The old man nodded approvingly and their sparring session started again. By the time Ichigo finally managed to coax the old man into drawing his sword, it was already high noon. He poked his tongue out at Renji who was throwing him a skeptic look.

Ichigo made his way back to his division alone, careful to avoid the old rooms he passed. After becoming a captain he had insisted moving his office to a new place. He recovered faster than any of them had ever thought possible and was improving really quickly. The carrot top took a quick bath before making his way to the door in a towel. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he crashed into Momo. The girl blushed and hid her face as she turned around. Ichigo struggled on his clothes as she spoke in a shaky voice.

"Kurosaki taichou, Yamamoto taichou asked for you." She said in a whisper. He nodded with a slight blush and cleared his throat.

"Uh…right. Thanks Momo-chan." Ichigo scratched his nose awkwardly as he made his way over to the door and felt relief rush through him as Momo followed him. Hopefully she didn't think he'd become a pervert.

Ichigo didn't bother knocking as he kicked open eth doors to the first division. Yamamoto nearly choked on his afternoon tea as the loud fifth captain allowed himself inside without a greeting. Momo ducked her head and apologized on behalf of her captain's rude behavior and Yamamoto shot him a disapproving look. Ichigo had a faintly guilty look on his face but he didn't speak.

"I have a mission for you Ichigo. Go to the human world and keep your eyes on a certain boy named Shirosaki Hichigo. The boy has some very interesting powers that are similar to the Vasto Lordes. He's been drawing hollows to him unconsciously. You are to keep close to him and protect the boy."

Ichigo nodded thoughtfully.

"You may find help from Kisuke." Yamamoto said and sighed when he saw Ichigo's shoulders stiffen in annoyance. "And don't destroy his shop again, Kurosaki."

* * *

**What do you think? Ichigo will find Aizen in the human world later so stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I updated! I'm so proud of myself...Review please! *holds out hands*  
**

**

* * *

Three**

Shirosaki turned out to be a lanky pale white haired teenager with an appearance so similar to Ichigo it made him uncomfortable to look Shirosaki in the eye, not that the boy could see him. He also took in the detail that Shirosaki was thinner than any other kid in his class and the kid also took medication. So Ichigo came up with the conclusion that Shirosaki was probably an outcast in his school.

It had been the second week of following the kid around when a hollow decided to attack. Ichigo had been bored out of his head when the kid walking in front of him suddenly flew sideways into a small alley and Ichigo immediately went alert and flash-stepped to follow him. When he had managed to find the boy, the hollow was gone and Shirosaki was hunched over on the ground. Ichigo stepped closer out of curiosity and froze when the boy spoke in a deep voice that certainly didn't belong to him.

"How long do you plan to follow me?"

He looked up and Ichigo stared in horror at the golden pupils and the deep black irises. The left side of Shirosaki's face was covered in a white hollow mask, long white hair trailing behind him. The boy screamed and pounded his fists on the ground, leaving tow deep dents. Ichigo pulled himself together and tried to speak calmly.

"Since when did you know?"

The pale teen slumped against the ground and groaned, his hands shakily grabbing for the bottle of pills. Ichigo watched his hands shake as he unscrewed the bottle and poured a few out and stuffed them into his mouth. For a moment, Shirosaki kept his eyes closed and breathed carefully. Ichigo watched as the color returned to his cheeks and he opened his eyes. Ichigo felt relieved that they were back to their dark brown. The boy groaned as he stood and stared directly at Ichigo. A look of sadness passed briefly.

"You're not fucking welcome in my life so get out before I kill you too." He said warily and wiped at the bruise on his face. Ichigo sighed as he watched the boy stumbled off and turned to head back to Kisuki's shop, his mind racing.

Three days later, Ichigo sat in the principle's office as the old man looked over his records. He had been forced into a gigai and was currently applying for a job in Shirosaki's school.

"Well your records are impressive…" the old man murmured as he flipped the pages, his bushy brows rising in amazement. Ichigo really regretted letting Grimmjow and Renji write his resume now. He coughed and looked up. "Well young man, we don't have any other positions open except for the gym teacher, but it would be a waste if your talents were…"

"No, its fine! I would love to be the gym teacher!" he said suddenly and offered the most charming smile he could muster. The old man smiled back slowly and nodded.

And so that was how he managed to secure a job near the curious boy. Ichigo worked hard to find out as much information about Shirosaki as he could. And the boy dodged him as much as he could. So Ichigo decided to pay a visit to the boy's house and meet the parents.

The next day, Ichigo skipped work and found himself standing on a very neat porch and knocking on the door. A few moments later, a pretty woman in her thirties opened the door. For a second, a look of shock crossed her face before she smiled.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

Ichigo cleared his throat and introduced himself. The woman smiled and stepped aside to let him inside.

"Sorry for the mess, I was in the middle of cleaning up…" she said as she closed the door. "Shirosaki has two younger sisters."

Ichigo nodded absently and the woman cleared her throat. "I'm Masaki, Shiro's mother. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Just water, please." Ichigo replied absently, his eyes traveling to the glass case near the TV. There were dozens of pictures in frames and two girls smiled out from the case. There was only one of Shiro's. The boy looked a lot younger than now and he had a sheepish smile on his face. Ichigo stepped closer, noticing another photo facing down. He glanced around, noticing that Masaki had gone off to get his drink. He reached forward and flipped the picture up. His eyes widened as he took in the two boys in the picture.

Shirosaki was arm in arm with a boy a bit taller than him, both in their early teens, Shirosaki smiling at the camera. But Ichigo's eyes fell on the shock of orange hair and the exact replica of his face grinned out at him from the photo. He looked a bit younger but that didn't matter. The boy looked exactly like Ichigo. The shinigami captain felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Oh, I see you've found our family photos." Masaki's voice made him almost drop the picture and Ichigo stepped back with a small embarrassed smile.

"Sorry."

She shook her head with a small smile and set the glass down in the living room. Ichigo walked over to her. "Who is this boy?" he pointed at the picture and a sad look crossed Masaki's face. She took a deep breath and sighed, pushing back a brown curl.

"That was Shiro's older brother…my eldest son died in an accident." She said softly and ran her finger over the smiling face. "He was only fourteen…my Shiro missed him so much…"

Ichigo patted her shoulder uncomfortably. "Did Shirosaki ever say anything about him to you, like after his death?"

She smiled through her tears and sighed. "This may sound a bit crazy but Shiro insisted his brother never left. For a while, he kept saying that and wouldn't believe us when we tried to reason with him. I guess he probably doesn't want to be around you because you look so much like his brother…"

Ichigo felt his discomfort mounting by the second. "so, how did you convenes him that his elder brother died in the end?"

Masaki's smile faded for a moment. "At first, we didn't want him to be hurt so we just left him alone but a few weeks after, the school called and said Shiro tried to jump…jump off a building because his brother told him to… after that we had to do something so we took him to the hospital and a doctor proscribed a bit of medication for him."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "So you think the pills helped him?"

Masaki nodded. "Dr. Sosuke is the best in the hospital and he is ever so patient with our son."

Ichigo choked on the water and set the glass down with a loud clank. He leaned forward and stared at the woman, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest. "Come again?"

She frowned and said the name again. Ichigo felt his heart fall in the deepest cavern over ice once again as he heard the name.

"Dr. Sosuke. Aizen Sosuke."

* * *

**Kinda depressing this chapter but i promise it will get better so review! =)**


End file.
